The present application relates to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the present application relates a high-capacity and high-performance rechargeable battery stack that includes a spalled material structure including a cathode material layer and a stressor material.
A rechargeable battery is a type of electrical battery which can be charged, discharged into a load, and recharged many times, while a non-rechargeable (or so-called primary battery) is supplied fully charged, and discarded once discharged. Rechargeable batteries are produced in many different shapes and sizes, ranging from button cells to megawatt systems connected to stabilize an electrical distribution network.
Rechargeable batteries initially cost more than disposable batteries, but have a much lower total cost of ownership and environmental impact, as rechargeable batteries can be recharged inexpensively many times before they need replacing. Some rechargeable battery types are available in the same sizes and voltages as disposable types, and can be used interchangeably with them. Despite the numerous rechargeable batteries that exist, there is a need for providing rechargeable batteries that have a high-capacity (i.e., a capacity of 50 mAh/gm or greater) and exhibit high-performance.